edfandomcom-20200215-history
Movies
The following is a list and a brief description of the movies that are mentioned in the show (all by Ed, directly or indirectly). *''I Married a Thorax'' ("Nagged to Ed") - Unknown plot; It involves a green horned beetle somehow. *''It Came from France'' - A movie advertised on one of the posters in Ed's room. It's name mimics It Came from Outer Space. Often called Shock-o-Rama. *''Astro Beast'' - Another movie advertised upon a poster in Ed's room. *''Space Clam'' - Another poster advertised in Ed's room. *''Liver and Onions'' - Is another poster in Ed's room. Due to the fact it is labeled "in color" at the bottom It is likely a classic. *''Attack of the Zombie Brain Munchers'' ("Pop Goes the Ed") - "by hideous mutants with huge drooling mouths". "From popping eyeballs and swelling brains". "But it was too late his head exploded!". *''Robot Rebel Ranch'' ("Dawn of the Eds") - "Marooned on a distant planet" "Visitors in the void" "No escape" The story begins when 3 space outlaws crash land on a robot planet. And they must fight off the robots but they also must try to escape back to earth, or the robots will grind up their bones to bits. When the 3 spacemen lose control of their ship hurdle into a field of asteroids that nearly crush them into space dust. They're sucked into a dimensional time portal that transports them to the robot planet. The heroes find their ship destroyed. They're marooned on the robot planet. *''Dr. Skull'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw) - seen in Ed's room among others. *''Medusa's Hair Salon Vol.1'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw) - seen in Ed's room among others. *''Headless Horseman from the Liver Pool'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw) - seen in Ed's room among others and mentioned by Ed. *''Curse of the Witches'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw) - seen in Ed's room among others and mentioned by Ed. *''I Was a Teenage Appetizer From Planet Sushi: The Second Coming'' ("Oath to an Ed") :- Ed referring the clippers Rolf was holding, but had no specific plot. *'Unknown Cyclops movie' (Knock Knock, Who's Ed): - no specific plot, but Ed saying the cyclops blinks his victims to death. *''Attack of the 50 Foot TV Tray'' (May I Have This Ed?): - mainly a giant "TV tray " causing mayhem and destruction. *''Space Leech IV'' (Keeping Up with the Eds): Unknown plot *''Zombies From the Deep Freeze'' (In Like Ed): Unknown plot *[[Fish Bowl 2|''Fish Bowl 2]] *Fish Tank 1'' (Nagged to Ed): Possibly the same plot as Fish Bowl 2 and might be a prequel to Fish Bowl 2. (Look closely when Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 and see Fish Tank 1 beneath it along with Fire Place) *''Barf: Defender of the Onion People'' (Flea Bitten Ed): Unknown plot *''Danny the Butcher '' *''Neccott'' *''Attack of the Dragon Driath'' *''Scary Attack'' *''Buzz'' *''The Horror'' *''Giant Roach '' *''Man Cow '' *''Horror School'' See also *"Dawn of the Eds" *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' *"Pop Goes the Ed" Category:Other